


The Chain of Friendship

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Unlit Lamp - Radclyffe Hall
Genre: Drabble, Escape, Fix-It, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan has escaped - or has she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chain of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss M](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miss+M).



'You'll come and live with me in London?'

'No.' Joan's face was set. 'I may have left Mother to fend for herself, but that doesn't mean I'm going to walk straight into another – prison.'

Elizabeth fought to keep her voice steady. Vital not to prove Joan's point. 'What are you going to do, then?' She did not say, Will I ever see you again?

'I don't know, yet. My first task is to find out who I am, unencumbered. Perhaps, one day...'

Elizabeth had to be content with that. It was, after all, only what she had wanted for Joan.


End file.
